Tobi the Explorer!
by Fayiyong
Summary: Sasuke yang sendirian di rumah mencoba nonton TV dan... jengjeng! Muncullah sebuah program nista di depan matanya: Tobi the Explorer! -ONESHOT. No MAJOR pairing. RnR onegaaaaaiii?


Tobi the Explorer!

created by: Fayiyong

#

disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, this fic belongs to me.

#

A/N: Program interaktif anak bernama 'Dora The Explorer' bukan milik saya, tapi milik Nickelodeon (ya kan?). Tidak ada pairing di sini, kecuali mungkin very very very slight TobiKonan. Enjoy reading!

**p.s:** Terima kasih kepada semua pembaca dan penikmat _Tobi the Explorer!_, fiksi karangan saya ini. Untuk yang terus memberikan saya semangat dan bertanya kapan saya akan menulis lagi fiksi sejenis ini, jawabannya: **saya berhenti menulis**. Maaf, sebenarnya fanfiksi _Tobi the Explorer!_ ini telah menjadi _**sasaran begitu banyak penjiplak dan plagiator**_ tanpa izin saya. Terus terang saya merasa tidak dihargai dan geram. Saya merasa malu karena rendahnya efek kreativitas bangsa Indonesia. Dimohon partisipasinya untuk _**melaporkan penjiplakan**_ bila ada yang melihat fiksi saya di web-web tertentu, karena sudah jelas tanpa izin saya. Terima kasih dan _ciao_!

Tobi the Explorer!

Sasuke menguap lebar sekali, lalu menduduki sofa depan TV yang ada di ruang keluarga rumahnya. Hari ini hari Minggu, dan kebetulan seluruh anggota keluarganya sedang terlibat beberapa acara individual.

Fugaku, sang ayah, hari ini katanya akan mengunjungi kakek Sasuke yang bernama Madara di rumah sakit. Konon, menurut kesaksian beberapa kerabat, Madara kemarin sudah menulis surat wasiat ketika ia mengalami serangan jantung yang ke-21 kalinya. Sasuke cuma bisa berharap Madara nggak lupa mencantumkan namanya di surat wasiat itu. Yah, aminin sajalah.

Kedua, Mikoto—sang ibu—sibuk arisan bersama ibu-ibu Konoha lainnya. Kali ini lokasinya di rumah kediaman keluarga Namikaze—atau rumah Naruto—dan jujur saja, Sasuke berharap ibunya memenangkan gel rambut paling mutakhir seperti yang dipakai Kakashi selama ini.

Ketiga, Itachi—sang abang—katanya sibuk tanding _game_ dengan salah satu klan Uchiha lainnya, Shisui. Berhubung Sasuke nggak terlalu suka nge-_game_, akhirnya dia nggak mau ikutan.

Jadi, karena itulah Sasuke duduk sendirian di sini—di ruang TV keluarganya—sambil memangku setoples keripik singkong murahan yang harganya bahkan nggak mampu membeli lima biji permen sekalipun.

Nggak tahu harus ngapain, akhirnya Sasuke mengambil _remote _TV dan mulai menyalakannya.

Sayangnya, saluran satu, dua, tiga, empat, sampai lima, tidak ada yang menarik minat Sasuke. Sampai akhirnya ia menekan saluran keenam dan sebuah lagu aneh menyambutnya.

"Tobi the Explorer! Program edukatif masa kini!"

Sasuke melongo.

Setelah itu, muncullah _opening theme _yang heboh dan beberapa karakter acara tersebut. Si tokoh utama yang bernama Tobi itu memakai topeng oranye dan baju serba hitam. Sasuke jadi penasaran kenapa program nggak jelas begini bisa lulus lembaga sensor film Konoha.

"Hai, aku Tobi! Tobi _is a good boy_!" Tobi memperkenalkan diri setelah lagu pembuka nista itu berakhir.

Di sampingnya, seekor rubah oranye berekor sembilan nyengir lebar. "Aku Kyuubi!" katanya, padahal nggak ada yang nanya namanya.

Sasuke mulai tertarik.

Kemudian, Tobi melanjutkan, "Hari ini kita akan ngapel ke rumah Konan! Tapi Tobi nggak tahu arahnya… Pada siapa kita harus bertanya bila kita tidak tahu arah?"

Kyuubi langsung ngejerit, "Katakan, 'Pakkun'! Katakan, 'Pakkun!'" Apaan sih.

Tobi masih nggak mudeng dan kembali bertanya pada penonton, "Pada siapa kita harus bertanya bila kita tidak tahu arah?"

"Pakkun!" akhirnya Sasuke terbawa suasana juga.

"Lebih keras!" seru Kyuubi manas-manasin suasana.

"Pakkun!" Sasuke teriak lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, katakan lebih keras!" Tobi maksa.

"PAKKUN!" Mampus, Sasuke kesel sendiri.

Bwuuush! Kabut muncul dan menutupi layar kaca. Sasuke sudah hampir panik, ngeri kalau-kalau acara ini berujung mistis. Namun syukurlah, kabut menipis dan sosok anjing jutek nongol di layar kaca.

"Aku Pakkun," katanya datar kayak penggaris. "Bila kau mencari lokasi, akulah yang dicari—aku Pakkun, aku Pakkun, aku Pakkun. Bila kau mencari tempat, akulah orang yang tepat—aku Pakkun, aku Pakkun, aku Pakkun, aku Pakkun, aku Pakkun!"

"BANGKE!" Sasuke yang kesel sendiri sama Pakkun ngelempar toples keripik singkongnya ke arah TV dengan penuh hawa napsu.

Pakkun santai aja, dia melanjutkan, "Nah, Tobi mau ngapel ke rumah Konan. Tapi dia nggak tahu arahnya. Kalian melihat rumah dengan bahan kertas?"

Sasuke _sweatdrop. _Rumah macem apaan terbuat dari kertas? Ancur dong kalo kena ujan? Tapi ini pertanyaan cetek buat seorang Uchiha.

"Di sana!" Sasuke menjawab dengan antusias sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah putih berbahan kertas dan bermotif origami bebek yang terletak di antara pepohonan hutan.

Kursor yang entah sejak kapan nongol memencet arah yang ditunjuk Sasuke.

"Kau benar! Itu rumah Konan! Rumah Konan ada di Amegakure, dan Tobi ada di Konohagakure. Jadi, untuk ke menuju Ame, Tobi harus melewati beberapa desa, beberapa laut, juga beberapa negara!"

"Buset," Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala. Ini mau ngapel apa nyari kitab suci ke Barat?

"Jadi, untuk mencapai Ame, Tobi harus melewati tiga tempat, yaitu: Suna, Kiri, dan Ame. Mengerti? Ulangi bersama-sama: Suna, Kiri, dan Ame. Suna, Kiri, dan Ame!"

BOFFF! Pakkun berubah jadi asap putih dan langsung ngilang ke dalam topeng Tobi. Entah kenapa Sasuke berfirasat kalau acara ini mulai nggak bener.

"Nah, ke mana kita harus berjalan?" Tobi nanya lagi.

"Suna, Kiri, Ame," jawab Sasuke santai.

"Apa? Coba ulangi," Tobi meminta dengan ramah.

"Suna, Kiri, Ame," Sasuke masih berusaha santai.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu!" Lagi-lagi Tobi bilang gitu.

"Suna, Kiri, Ame!" Sasuke—dengan stok kesabaran yang nyaris habis—menjawab sambil memegang sapu lidi buat ngorek kuping Tobi.

"Aku juga tidak bisa mendengarmu!" Kyuubi malah ikut memperpanas suasana. "Katakan lebih keras!" perintahnya kurang ajar.

"SUNA, KIRI, AMEEEE!" Sasuke akhirnya menjerit putus asa.

"Oke, mari kita mulai perjalanan kita~!" Tobi dan Kyuubi mulai bernyanyi mengikuti _backsound _nggak jelas yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Sasuke sibuk sumpah serapah.

"Ayo kawanku, ayo semuanya. Kita mulai berjalan, kutahu engkau pasti bisa. Ke mana kita berjalan? Ke Suna! Ke mana kita berjalan? Ke Suna! Ke mana kita berjalan? Ke Sunaaaa~!" Sembari nyanyi bareng Tobi, Kyuubi melakukan aksi jumpalitan yang nistanya menerobos langit ketujuh.

Akhirnya mereka sampai ke jembatan. Di sana mereka dihadang oleh Sasori.

"Kalau kalian mau melewati Suna, carikan dulu boneka Barbie dan Ken milikku yang hilang!" perintahnya ngebos.

Tobi dan Kyuubi memelas ke kamera. "Maukah kalian membantu kami mencarikan mainan Sasori?"

"Nggak," jawab Sasuke, tapi begitu dia melihat layar berubah menjadi semak belukar dan matanya menangkap dua benda yang dicari, dia malah menjerit, "Itu! Di situ!"

"Betul!" Kyuubi sumringah. Boneka Barbie dan Ken itu langsung disambar Sasori dan dua tokoh utama kita buru-buru meninggalkan Sasori yang langsung sibuk main boneka-bonekaan.

"Nah, setelah melewati Suna, ke mana kita harus berjalan lagi?" Tobi berhenti berjalan, buta arahnya kumat.

_'Mampus, gua lupa!' _Sasuke membatin. Segera ia berlari untuk mengambil peta di antara halaman-halaman buku geografinya, lalu ia menjawab, "Kiri!"

"Betul!" Tobi girang. _Backsound _nista itu muncul lagi. "Ayo kawanku, ayo semuanya. Kita mulai berjalan, kutahu engkau pasti bisa. Ke mana kita berjalan? Ke Kiri! Ke mana kita berjalan? Ke Kiri! Ke mana kita berjalan? Ke K-Ki-Kiri…!" Suara Tobi akhirnya ludes juga karena capek nyanyi.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Kiri. Kali ini mereka dihadang oleh seorang laki-laki besar dengan muka hiu dan gigi gergaji.

"Khu khu khu, kalau mau lewat sini, seberangi dulu sungai penuh hiu ini!" kata Kisame sambil nyebur ke sungai.

Tobi dan Kyuubi langsung diem, kicep.

"Untuk menyeberangi sungai hiu, kita butuh umpan dan perahu kecil. Maukah kau membantu kami menemukan umpan dan perahu kecil?" tanya Tobi akhirnya.

"Ya!" Sasuke mulai terbakar rasa penasaran tingkat tinggi.

Layar langsung menampilkan semak-belukar.

"Di antara semak-semak ini, terdapat beberapa potongan tubuh manusia dan sebuah perahu kecil. Perahu itu berwarna kuning. Apakah kalian melihatnya?"

Sasuke positif kalau acara ini benar-benar tidak baik dan tidak layak lulus sensor.

Tapi mau tidak mau, Sasuke harus mengikuti acara ini sampai akhir, jadi dia menunjuk sebuah benda berwarna kuning. "Itu perahunya!"

"Benar!" Kyuubi bersorak. "Apa kalian melihat potongan kepala?"

Dengan mulas, Sasuke menunjuk sebuah kepala di atas pohon.

"Yay!" Tobi melonjak kegirangan. "Selanjutnya, potongan kaki!"

"Itu," Sasuke menunjuk bagian kanan sebuah semak-semak.

"Bagus! Terakhir, potongan tangan!" Kyuubi mencecar.

Dengan ngeri, Sasuke menunjuk bagian bawah sebuah pohon rindang.

"Yaaaay! Kau berhasil! Sekarang, mari kita lemparkan umpan dan kita dayung perahunya~!" Tobi kembali riang.

Setelah selesai mendayung, Tobi dan Kyuubi kembali bertanya, "Sekarang arah mana kita harus berjalan?"

"Suna, Kiri… Ame!" Sasuke berkata setelah berpikir sebentar.

"Benar! Mari kita menuju Ame!" sorak Tobi. Mereka nyanyi-nyanyi lagu kebangsaan nista itu lagi dan Sasuke memilih diam.

Sampai di Ame, seorang cowok peot berambut merah mencegat mereka.

"Kalau mau lewat ke rumah Konan, carikan dulu susu penambah berat badanku yang hilang!" perintah Nagato maksa.

Tobi menoleh ke kamera. "Susu nagato berwarna putih dengan simbol riak air. Maukah kalian memban—"

"AAARRGHH! ITU TUH, DI DEKET PAYUNG!" Sasuke murka.

"Apa?" Tobi budeknya nggak ketolongan.

"Ucapkan lebih keras!" Kyuubi juga sama bolotnya.

"DEKET PAYUNG, TUH! DEKET PAYUUUNNG!" Sasuke menggebrak meja dengan kadar amarah sejadinya.

"Hebat! Kau benar!" Tobi memuji.

Kemudian, seorang gadis cantik keluar dari rumah kertas yang terletak di belakang punggung Nagato.

"Akang Tobi!" seru Konan sambil berlari dan memeluk Tobi.

Sasuke geleng-geleng sambil menghela napas. Kasihan betul cewek itu, pacaran sama cowok superbudek.

"Berhasil, berhasil, berhasil, hore!" Tobi berkata riang. "Kita berhasil menemukan boneka milik Sasori. Berhasil, berhasil, berhasil, hore! Kita berhasil melewati sungai penuh hiu milik Kisame, berhasil, berhasil, hore! Kita sampai di Ame, dan menemukan susu Nagato! Berhasil, yaaaay!" Kyuubi membiarkan Tobi nyanyi, ngeri suaranya ikutan serak-serak becek kayak suara Tobi sekarang.

"Bagian mana yang paling kalian suka?" akhirnya Kyuubi bersuara.

"Nggak ada, bikin emosi semua," Sasuke mendengus jengkel, merasa harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha jatuh ke jurang terdalam dengan mengikuti acara penuh dosa ini. Salah sendiri kenapa tadi kebawa napsu.

"Aku juga suka bagian itu!" Kyuubi membenarkan Sasuke, berarti dia nggak ikhlas jadi _host _acara ini.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di petualangan selanjutnya!" pamit Tobi. "_Adios_~!"

#

Sasuke menghela napas dan membanting _remote _TV ke karpet bulu di bawahnya. Otaknya cenut-cenut dan jantungnya berdebar keras. Sepertinya ini efek samping dari menonton acara 'Tobi the Explorer' terhina itu.

"Capek ya?"

"Iya," Sasuke menyahut, nggak menyadari suara siapa itu.

"Tumben kau nonton acara begituan."

"Lumayan asyik, sih, tadinya."

"Oh."

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga…

Sasuke berbalik dan menjerit, "NII-SAAAAN?"

Mampus sudah. Itachi berhasil memergoki Sasuke menonton 'Tobi the Explorer' ternyata.

"Lain kali, kalau kau memang suka, bilang saja. Biar aku belikan kaset _game_-nya. Ada banyak versi terbarunya, kok," Itachi menawarkan kebaikan dengan senyum jutaan volt.

Sasuke langsung pingsan dengan mulut berbusa.

END

Hahaha, gaje ya? Yaaah, saya sedang bingung mau buat fic apa untuk membuka masa hiatus saya karena sudah kelas 3 SMA ini, dan karena saya sedang jatuh cinta mati-matian pada seluruh cowok ganteng Uchiha, akhirnya saya buat fic ini. _No offense _buat Tobi lovers dan Sasuke lovers. Review yaaaa? (piggy-eyes activated)


End file.
